huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sahiljaiswal1997
Welcome to Huntik! [[image:Welcome.png|right]] '''Welcome to Huntik, Sahiljaiswal1997, and thank you for your edit to the ''[[:User:Sahiljaiswal1997]]'' page!''' There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. '''Questions?''' You can ask on the [[Blog:Recent_posts|Blogs]] or on associated with our article. '''Need more help?''' The [[Project:Community Portal|Community Portal]] and [[Huntik_Wiki:Help|Huntik Help]] pages have outlines of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: [[User talk:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]] | [[User talk:Quilafa|Quilafa]] | [[User talk:Nitram86|Nitram 86]] :: }}} }}} }}}, }}} Image Policy Hello, as per the [[Huntik Wiki:Image Policy|Image Policy]] of the Huntik Wiki, the Gallery Section of a character's article should typically not exceed 6 images (exceptions to the rule should never exceed 9 images). All other images should be categorized to appear on the topic's separate Gallery Page. The main reasons for this are to prevent duplicate images and to make sure the article is devoted to content. Hope that makes sense : ) You've got some good-quality screens, and I bet a good handful would go great on some of the episode pages. 11:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Shakrit Stats I would '''''highly''''' suggest not getting into an edit war with an admin, especially without a source. Provide a source from the TV series for Shakrit's stats otherwise your edits to the base stats are nothing but vandalism. I might should add a bit of a Huntik Wiki history note: during the original days of the wiki, we had a couple users blatantly vandalise most of the wiki. This included changing a lot of Titan stats and making up stats for those who were not mentioned on the show. ''Most'' of that vandalism has been caught by now, but bits of it still exist. Also, with regards to the TCG, what the Huntik Wiki does is use '''base''' stats. As evinced even in the TV series, a Titan's attack and defensive abilities can be increased through training. So, with the TCG were used as another source, the ''lowest'' set of numerical stats are considered to be the base stats of the Titan. 18:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Images Citations Hey, when you're uploading images, please also remember to cite which episode they're from in the Categories section as well as selecting the Fair Use licensing. All images uploaded to the Huntik Wiki require this information for legal reasons. Also, if possible, it helps to rename the files based upon their contents. It makes things a bit easier to find later. 16:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Admin Warnings Please do not ignore policy-oriented warnings from the Huntik Wiki administration given in the edit summaries. It is also bad practice to misuse the Trivia section for a counter-policy edit. 08:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Policy Update